


Detach

by ellebanshee



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, misson, winter soilder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebanshee/pseuds/ellebanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maria is injured on a mission badly, Natasha makes it her soul duty to catch the person who shot her and make them pay. </p><p>Detach in military talk means to send (a group of soldiers or ships) on a separate mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission

The sounds over the coms were scrabbled. The sounds of bullets were firing out across the line. Natasha cursed to herself as she made her way up the stairs of the building of their current mission of taking out a Hydra base. All the commotion on the coms were giving her a headache. But she strained to hear the voice of the one person that mattered most. Maria. She had to make sure she was okay.

Shooting her way through countless Hydra agents seemed like nothing to her at that moment. What mattered now was the brunette four floors up. She had to make her way there now. She was almost there when the line went quiet. Natasha paused, before she heard “Hill's down! Repeat Agent Hill is down!” After that Natasha tuned out the rest. She ran as fast as her legs would take her.

The burning in her muscles were aching as she moved forward. Just when she was about a floor away Steve's voice stopped her. “Natasha! What's your status?” Natasha peeked around a corner as bullets came at her. “Natasha, what's your status?” “Hang on!” She yelled back as moving around the corner quickly, holding two pistols in each hand and shooting both hostiles.

“In route.” She replied as moving forwards. “Natasha, stop lying, go and secure the 16th floor!” Natasha growled as making her way, making up her own mind. “Now Natasha!” Steve barked. “Fine!” She yelled back.

She sighed as making her way to the sixteenth floor. Passing the door for the 14th floor. The floor Hill was on.

 

* * *

 

When the fight was done, it was over an hour later. Natasha had to cover three more floors just to help make sure S.H.I.E.L.D had the building and most Hydra agents were either dead or taken into custody. Just when Natasha had the go ahead she made her way to the hospital. She drove as fast as she could, avoiding cars and anyone she could.

Parking in front of the hospital entrance, leaving the car by other parked S.H.I.E.L.D vehicles. Running inside, past nurses and doctors scrambling to patch up agents and some civilians that got caught in the cross fire of the small battle. Finally, Natasha came up to the room marked private with two agents standing on both sides of the door. She pushed herself in as they tried to stop her. An Agent following her in, before stopping when he saw Sharon Carter looking at him with a glare in her eyes that stopped him in his place. Natasha saw Steve standing by the glass where they could see in to Maria getting operated on.

Natasha looked on, fear in her eyes. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She wanted to cry so hard, but she didn't know if she could. She had to know all the questions that were going through her head.

“Is she going to make it?” She asked, her voice small for her.

“I don't know.” Steve replied as continuing to look forward.

“Tell me about the shooter.” She asked more of a statement than a question.

“They were fast, and strong.” Steve paused as looking down then back up at the glass “Almost like you.”

Sharon hung up her phone and walked over to them, standing besides Natasha as she looked in at Maria. Natasha swallowed the lump in her throat again.

“Ballistics?” Natasha asked. Sharon looked at her than towards the glass at Maria.

“Three slugs. No riffling. Completely untraceable.”

Natasha was quiet for a moment. “Soviet made...” She said as the shock hit her. Sharon turned to her, shock on her on face.

“Yeah.”

Just then the heart monitors began to decrease. Natasha looked forward, tears running down her face. “No... She can't do this to me.” Natasha slammed her hand on the glass. “You hear me Hill?! You can't leave me! You promised!” Steve grabbed Natasha away from the glass. Natasha broke free from his grip and stormed out of the room as she heard the doctors tell each other orders.

Steve followed her out of the room. “Natasha!” He yelled after her.

She whirled around to look at him. “I'm going after them.”

“Don't make a stupid mistake like that. Just wait.” He said as looking at her, hurt and sadness in his eyes.

“I have to.” She said as smirking and turning away, leaving him there to watch her walk off.

 


	2. Data Gathering

Natasha poured herself over the piles of information. Not really much to go on. She touched the scar on her left hip. Remembering the event all too well. She shook her head as looking through any information she could. She had called in a few favors to get this, she didn't want to bother the others. This was her fight, it was the only way to distract her from seeing Maria in the hospital bed with tubes in her. She went once and couldn't deal. She had to do this, she just had to. She didn't care what anyone said. This was something that was personal to her.

She stood up as cracking her back, the sitting position she had been in for the last seven hours was getting to her back. She sighed as rubbing her eyes, slowly making her way to the gym in her building. Maybe working out would help clear her mind. The elevator doors opened and she stepped inside. She leaned against the metal rail, placing her head back against the wall and closing her eyes letting the movement of the lift take her away from her thoughts.

When the elevator doors opened again Natasha made her way out. Following the hallways to the gym, the halls seemed to go on forever but they would be her mind playing tricks with her for being awake for thirty six hours straight. She turned away anyone that wanted to help her. Especially Clint and Steve, she couldn't ask them for help. Tony, no, never not on his life would she ask him. Bruce, no she couldn't impose on him like that. Thor, well he was off god knows where this time.

She couldn't ask any of them for help. She knew Fury was doing his own personal search for who it was that shot Maria, but she already knew who it was. It had to be tied to the Red Room, that much she knew. It always came back to them.

When Natasha came to the room there door had a sign on it, 'Remodeling'. Of course they would be remodeling when she wanted to take out her frustration on something. She punched the wall hard then looked at her hand, a small amount of blood and a stinging in her hand told her she hurt it. She sighed as making her way back up to her apartment and grabbing the first aid kit. She cleaned up the wound then put an ace bandage around the sore hand.

 She looked at her phone seeing how it was late. Grabbing her keys she made up her mind, she was going to see Maria. She drove to the hospital, taking the long way to help clear her mind. When she got to the hospital she snuck her way into the ICU. She moved the curtain aside to see Maria laying there with tubes in her. She went over and touched her hand, running her thumb over the back of it to ease them both. The look on Maria's face seemed to relax a bit more at the feeling.

 Natasha smiled and sat down in the chair, “Mar, you have to get better for me okay? I'm going to find the person who did this. I'm going to make them pay for hurting you. Then when this is all over I'm going to ask you to marry me and we'll get that nice place you were looking at a while okay. I already put the payment down, it's amazing there.” Natasha wiped the tears from her eyes.

 She looked at the heart monitor for a second, watching the lines go up and down. “God damnit Maria why'd you have to get hurt. You know I'm a wreck without you around. I don't think I've done the laundry in a few days and I miss when you yell at me to.”

 Natasha sighed as leaning back in the chair, listening to anyone outside the curtain. She could hear the muffled sounds of nurses and S.H.I.E.L.D agents coms that were standing near the room. They must have had orders from Fury to not enter when she was there. Of course he would only allow that when Natasha was there, he knew if he didn't Hill would have his ass for it.

 Natasha rubbed her temples as closing her eyes. It was all her fault that Maria was in this situation, but given Hill she wouldn't have it any other way. Rather her here than Natasha any day. The redhead pulled out the small chain from her pocket, she looked at the ring on it. She was going to give it to Hill on their anniversary a few days ago but she hasn't woken up, she has been in here.

 Natasha sighed as standing up and putting the necklace on Maria, then bending down to place a kiss on the brunettes pale forehead, placing hers against it then pulling away and slipping out of the room. She made her way back to the car when she saw Fury waiting for her. She stopped and looked at him then continued onwards towards.

 “What do you got for me Nick?”

 “What no hello?” He asked as looking at her, following her moves with his one eye.

 “No, what do you have?” She asked with venom in her tone. He stared at her a bit more than handed her a file.

 “This is what we gathered, thought you'd want to be part of the time tracking her.”

 Natasha opened the file and began reading, it was in Russian, of course it was, it was the Red Room what other language would it be in? Natasha kept reading deeper until she finally found what she was looking for. 'Black Widow Program' was in bold letters. Of course it just had to be that, no matter how far she thinks she has gotten from them it seems like they are always there. This girl, it made no difference, they sent her to kill Hill. They must know it is a weak spot for her. Natasha looked up to see Fury gone, with another file on her front seat.

 Opening up her chair and reading that one too, she saw the mission plan that was in motion. She saw Steve was on it and so was Tony. For Tony to help out he must know this was serious. Natasha threw the files onto the side seat and started her car. Now that she had the information she knew when to plan her attack before S.H.I.E.L.D did this was her fight and she was making it personal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go everyone! Chapter two of three! I know I was going to put more action into this but I thought the action could wait until chapter three that way it would be more fun! This chapter felt kind of fillerish to me but hey something is better than nothing and I have an issue with making Maria and Natasha married or almost getting married? I have no idea why I do that but hey it works!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a prompt given to me over at tumblr where Maria gets hurt and Natasha loses her shit. Well here we go! This will be a 3 chapter story so watch out! :D


End file.
